Missing
by ladymistress
Summary: SasuNaru, who ever knew that he could save someone and whoever knew that that someone just came to be the one saving him.
1. The Meeting

CHAPTER ONE: The Meeting

In the hopeless month of May, under the bridge was a young blond boy, more like 14 years old with a name of Uzumaki Naruto. He's a thin, slender boy with cerulean eyes and flaxen, blond hair. In a place of poverty, a dull place lived this blond. He was sick and had nowhere to go. He had no permanent home. He kept on wandering in that village of poverty near the bridge, looking for medicine, maybe. He found an old woman with some merchandise to sell and he asked her, "Excuse me miss.., but do you have any medicine for me..?"

The woman looked at him in woe, "my dear child, what is it that you want for I don't sell drugs here." So much for answering her own question…

"Even for a little medicine to cure my fever and co—co--…" then the little blonde sneezed. The aged woman just looked at the pitiful boy. "I'm sorry little one for I don't have any of those things with me, drugs cost a fortune nowadays."

The little Naruto smiled at the elderly woman and went off. As he was walking in the hopeless village of poverty, he noticed a guy keeping an eye on the pretty woman beside him. Naruto felt a little concern and tried to pay no heed to the scene. His conscience kept on infuriating him, without thinking, he looked back at the scene and saw the guy being even closer to the lady. Trying to be sure, even with his fever around, he went closer to the two. And by an instant, the guy snatched the bag of the lady and ran away. The lady screamed and Naruto, being aware of his condition that he might faint any minute didn't stop him from running towards the snatcher. "Don't worry; I'll get him for you…" The lady tried to keep up her pace to reduce difficulties for the little boy.

The blond called up the snatchers attention so loud that it might attract policemen nearby. The snatcher thought that he was an annoyance to his deed. The snatcher faced the blond. "When in the world would you shut that mouth of yours...?" Naruto, looking at him weakly and resolute answered, "I'll shut when you'll return that bag to the equitable owner."

The snatcher was really irritated at the person he was confronting so he ran away again. And without hesitation, the blond ran after him. Naruto was able to catch up and was even able to grab up the snatcher's sleeves. Quickly, the snatcher pushed Naruto away and Naruto fell hard onto the ground. The lady helped the poor boy in getting to his feet. Then the blond, with all his strength, ran towards the snatcher and was able to gain up on him. So in short, the snatcher is a slow runner, even an enervated 14 year old could gain up on him.

As Naruto was near him, he stretched out his hand and got the bag, he threw it towards the lady. "Run now miss, don't let him snatch your bag a----." Before he could finish his sentence, his hair was being pulled by the snatcher…. "You dirty little mouse..." The snatcher, grabbing the hair of the blond just got bitten on the hand from that "mouse". "Arghhh… _teme_…" Naruto was able to escape his deadly grasp but he didn't manage to keep distance from the snatcher so he got beaten up…Again.

Naruto, still a drained kid who was under the attacker tried to stop the snatcher's hands from hitting him but that didn't stop the man from continuing his behavior. "You fool; this wouldn't have happened if you just gave me that effing bag!" Naruto straightly looked at him. "Getting bags which aren't even yours is not right."

"Why the hell do you even care? You're just a kid, you won't understand!"

"Who needs to understand when the scene itself looked so wrong? You snatched a bag from the pretty and perfectly harmless lady!!"

"Jeez, you're such an annoyance!!"

"You're an annoyance to society!!!"

They were shouting and the snatcher got totally frustrated. "Shut up you blabber-mouth!" The snatcher gave a hard punch on the poor blonds jaw and knocked the boy out. The man grabbed the boys' collar and pulled it close to his chest. "Are you having enough of this, huh kid?" And he shakes the boy frantically. The poor blond tried to open his eyes; it was watery but was still filled with determination and stubbornness. "Enough of what…?" The boy replied, unsteady.

"Why you…still have the willpower to talk to me huh?" The guy then punched the blonds' stomach and the poor blond coughed out blood. Some blood went to the snatchers' face and on his shirt. "_Baka_, look what you've done to my shirt, you'll pay for this."

The snatcher closed his fist and was about to strike Naruto. Naruto's pupils dilated in fear. The snatcher looked into the boy's eyes and there he saw fear, fear of another person behind. As he looked back, the person behind him punched him. He was the mysterious type. He was wearing a long sleeved suit jacket covered by a tanned sleeveless vest with a bloodshot tie on it. He had those onyx-like eyes, it had no emotions. His hair is as dark as a raven and his face so pale. The snatcher dreaded him but he couldn't let his dignity be taken away for just one punch. He placed himself in danger. The person looked at the pitiful boy and looked at the man who had no sympathy on him and then disregarded him. The person went near to the sick boy and knelt down. He placed the boys' head on his lap and checked his pulse and knew that the boy was still alive. The snatcher yelled at the person, "Oi, are you just gonna waste your time on that dead body?"

The person flashed a deathly glare at him but the snatcher continued yelling. "Aren't you gonna stand and avenge the dead?"

A strong aura enveloped the place. The snatcher gulped for he knew the fact that he's afraid of the person but that didn't stop him from being stupid, he shouted, "OI…" The person was annoyed. "Aren't you gonna fi---?" The snatchers' words were interrupted because of terror. The person held the boys' head and placed it gently on the ground. The person rose up and faced him. It was a gloomy afternoon.

"Uhhh… f-finally, y-you c-came to f-face m-me…" The snatcher said, trying so hard to talk normal.

The person took a few steps forward while untying his bloodshot tie. The snatcher was trembling yet he stood his ground. As the person was approaching, the snatcher took small steps backwards. The person made eye to eye contact with the snatcher, his other eye covered with his hair. And as the person was in front of the snatcher, the snatcher fell. The person grabbed his shirt and held him up. "What did you do to that boy?"

The snatcher looked at him with great terror. "What i-is… he… t-to you?" Then the blond coughed. The person looked at the sick and released the snatcher so that he can go to the boy. "Go away." And with that, the snatcher left. The person carried the blond boy on his back and went home.


	2. Eh? What’s happening?

CHAPTER TWO: Eh? What's happening?

_I woke up in a cozy place, the air felt right and I can breathe easily. I think stress had left me. I feel so… free, am I in heaven? If I am, does it mean I'm dead? But, I don't want to be dead. Wait, maybe I do. Hmm… I change my mind. If I'll live in a place like this, so peaceful; maybe… I would want to live… forever. It's just disturbing; did I really die for that loser-like punch? Wow, that makes me a loser as well. That's bad, God take me back! I want to beat that guy senselessly now! Hmmm, wait, but who was that guy, the one I last saw? Who was he? Was he supposed to be an angel? My angel, but why now, I mean, seriously, that punch were those of a loser's. I couldn't have died from that. Am I really that weak? I can't be that weak. I survived running towards the guy while I was sick. There's no way I died just for that. Why did God have to take me away? Nothing's making sense. Darn it._

"Uhmm, so you're awake now." A voice stated.

The blond boy looked around and saw himself in a rosy, bouncy bed with milky frilly pillows and the house nurse who has pink hair and jade-like eyes talking to him.

_Darn it, so I'm not dead. Wait, that's a good thing, I could beat that guy! Wait, then that means that I'll leave this place. No, bad idea…_

"Uhmm, excuse me miss, but where exactly am I? I know that I'm not in heaven, that's for sure." Naruto said as he tries to sit down. The nurse jumped from where she was and went to the boy. "Mister, you shouldn't move much, your damaged cells and tissues might worsen." She fixed Naruto on the bed and even got him a cold compress for his forehead. "Now, rest for a few more days, okay? Sasuke-sama would get angry at me if I failed doing that duty." She sits beside Naruto.

"E-eh, Sasuke-sama, is he the one who owns this place?"

"Yeah, he and his brother…"

"Oh, what about their parents then…?"

"They're gone, but don't worry, Sasuke-sama and his brother have a lot of companions here in their mansion."

As they were talking, a guy just happened to pass by near the door of the room which where they were in. The nurse turned in disclosure and attentiveness. At the door, Naruto saw a man with a long, shadowy pony-tail and has 2 scars on his face. He has those eyes which were so cold, no woman or man would survive staring straight his eyes. The pink-haired nurse just sat silently and speechless, obviously, she was captured by his eyes and was quite terrified. The man looked at the nurse and then at the blond. He then went out and continued to where he was going and gave out a small smile. "What an interesting creature my brother took home."

Back to the room, Naruto looked at the nurse and touched her shoulder. The nurse flinched and had a moment of anxiety but she was able to take hold of control. "Uhmm, if it's not much of a bother, can I ask something?" The nurse paused for a while and agreed. "Who exactly was he and before that, what's your name? We've been talking yet we don't know the names of those we are talking to. I'm Naruto."

The nurse looked at the boy as if she had a lot of problems but made that look disappear with a blink and a gentle smile. "I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned my name earlier, it's Haruno Sakura." Naruto nodded. "Miss Sakura, mind telling me who the scary one was?"

Sakura gave a big sigh and explained to Naruto who he was. "His name is Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Sasuke-sama."

As Naruto could observe, it's not the only thing that Itachi is to Sakura. He noticed that Sakura was in a state of shock and was a bit panicking the moment that Itachi passed by. He was sure that there was something between them. Or maybe it's because Itachi is really just bloodcurdling. Naruto doesn't know. And he won't just lie down to find out.

"Sakura-san… did something happen in the past that might have included Itachi-sama?" asked Naruto bluntly, not knowing if it was a right question.

"Eh? What made you ask that?"

"There's something about your eyes that are just not right. Can I listen to your story?" Naruto smiled.

Sakura positioned herself as if like telling a story to a boy who was about to sleep. "Well, as long as this won't spread throughout the mansion."

_Oh right, this is a mansion, I almost forgot. For a second there I thought that I was dreaming and that I've actually seen a seraph with pink hair. This is so cool; I'm actually inside a mansion. All of these are like dreams. I wake up feeling so fresh, then a hot lady shows up and needs my comfort, then I end up as the main character every girl are screaming for. Haha, this is totally awesome._

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut." Naruto agreed.

"Ok, before I start the ball rolling, I'll just put this thermometer right under your arm, okay?" And so the nurse balanced or adjusted the temperature of the thermometer and placed it under the boys' arm.

"And so it starts like this, listen carefully Naruto-kun."


	3. Itachi’s Sakura

CHAPTER THREE: Itachi's Sakura

_It was a stormy day, it was more like 1pm but the day was so gloomy and I was soaking wet. I had a home but nothing good was in there. My mom's a prostitute and my dad gambles. I'm the only child and I bet that they don't even care that I was missing. I found a box and hid under it. The box got soaked up but it was better than being out in the cold. It was freezing that night that I got the cold. The rain didn't stop from pouring; it was like the liquid form of snow. I hugged myself to keep myself warm but it wasn't really enough. I wasn't really sure if running away from home was a good idea, I even thought of going back but the afternoon was too cold and I didn't want to go out of my current shelter. I might die even before reaching home._

_So there, in my shelter, I snuggled in. The twilight grew colder into night and it was a bit impossible to find warmth. Luckily, this guy appeared, he lent his hands out to me. I didn't see his face clearly at that time though; the fog was covering his face. I didn't care whether to trust him or not, he was my only hope to survive that freezing night. He's still human so he has to have a place to live in so I take hold on to his hands and he carried me. From that time on, my head ached and I slept._

"Sakura-san, why was he in that storm in the first place?" Naruto interrupted.

"I'll get to that, Naruto-kun."

_So there, I woke up and as I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the arms of the one who saved me. He was handsome though, he had those blood, inflamed eyes but it was so kind and his skin was, well, not as pale as his brothers' but close enough. He was around 18 years of age and I was only 12. I think I reached the opening, something like a gate to his home that time but I collapsed eventually due to the weather. And I woke up again, just like you*, on a bed but there were neither nurses nor doctors, just the one who saved me. He was reading a newspaper while easily relaxing on the sofa slightly facing the fireplace when I woke up. I didn't want to disturb him so I pretended that I was asleep. I didn't mind pretending though because the bed was too soft and the pillows were too fluffy. I didn't want to wake up but his senses were great so he knew I was awake. He sat beside me and looked at me fixedly. I knew that he was looking because my other eye took a glimpse. But anyway, I turned around and pretended that I just woke up. When I opened both of my eyes and rubbed them, I saw the gentlest smile a person could ever give me, it was the warmth my heart was yearning for that even my mom and dad could never give me one of those smiles, let alone could I ever imagine them with such. I also noticed that I was in pink pajamas. The thought of the person who changed my clothes didn't occur to me that time. All that mattered to me that moment was some stranger just picked me out of the cold and saved me and how I ended up in such breathtaking place._

_When he sat beside me, he held my hand and aside from his smile, his touch made me warm too. He bent over and asked me if I wanted something to drink. I didn't say anything because he did a lot already. Saving me from the cold, bringing me into his home, letting me sleep on his bed and now he's asking me if I wanted something, I just didn't want to be a bother to him that time. He didn't say anything but gave me one more smile and stood up. He moved out of the room and I was left alone. The room felt so cozy, the temperature was just right that I forgot that it was blustery outside._

_He came in the room, a tray in hand with a teapot and a teacup perched upon its saucer settled on the tray. He then placed it upon the coffee table by the sofa. I just looked at him as he pours the content of the teapot unto the cup. He came to me and handed me the filled teacup along with its saucer. The warm chocolate ran down my throat, relaxing my senses. I was twelve so he probably thought that a kid like me would not prefer an adults' taste for tea._

_I sat down and carefully took the cup from his hands. I looked at him and still, he was smiling. I didn't know what was behind those smiles but they sure were heartfelt. As I partook some of the content, he closely stared at me. I asked him, "What? Is there any of the matter?" He blinked and smiled. "Nothing, you're just beautiful." I was so suddened by that kind of answer so I dropped or rather the glass slipped from my hands and fell on to the bed. It was really humiliating. I was a guest and I spilt chocolate milk on his bed. I reacted and tried to clean it up. He stopped my hands from pulling away the sheet and instead pulled it himself. He got a new sheet from his wardrobe and placed it on me then he laid me down. He touched my lips and told me to be silent. He gave mea smile and said, "You should not worry about these things nor panic in situations so easily, everything is going to be fine as long as I'm here. And besides, it's my fault for being so blunt to you; I guess you didn't like that." He continued to smile and went outside the room with the soiled sheet hung around his arm, leaving me alone again._

"But Sakura-san, why was he in that stormy day?" Naruto again obstinately asked.

"Stay calm Naruto-kun, I'll get to that…"

_I was thinking deeply too why he saved me from that storm and what a benign guy for him to do that. I even wondered why he was in that storm in the first place. He has a big house for shelter yet he was out in the open, soaking wet in a dull place. Too many thoughts were in my head that time until my savior interrupted my thoughts. The opening of the door distracted me. I looked at him and aside from his smiling face, was another cup of warm chocolate milk on a silver tray. I got out of bed though he was telling me not to. I sat on to the sofa which was facing the fireplace so that if ever I spilt milk, it wouldn't land on the bed, it would lessen the detriment. He put the tray down on the coffee table and wrapped a blanket around me. His arm was basically enclosed around me too. I was ashamed and even wanted to push him away but the feeling was just so heavenly. I felt so carefree._

"_Are you feeling much better now?" He asked while his right arm is trying to reach the cup. I nodded and snuggled on to the blanket. His left arm was around my shoulders and his right arm was offering to me the chocolate milk. I opened one of my eyes and looked at the drink. I got one of my hands outside the blanket and got the milk. I said a little thank you and held the cup with my two hands and sipped the content._

_The door opened and a little boy, around the age of 8 peeped. He jumped inside and pointed at my savior with tears on his face. He exclaimed, "Aniki, where were you? Why did you run away? Did you know my stomach was sick when you were gone? Why did you leave us, big brother?" More tears burst out his eyes._

_My savior let go of me and whispered, "Excuse me, he's my little brother, I have to go." Then he smiled at me. He patted the head of his bother and carried his little nii-chan out the room. I didn't know what his little brother was talking about that time. Run away? It didn't sound right. He was happy and he kept on smiling so I didn't know he ran away. I finished my drink and placed the empty cup on the tray. I hugged my knees and looked at the fireplace. I wondered if my parents would react like his brother upon knowing that I'm gone._

_I went back to bed. I stared at the ceiling and found myself daydreaming. It's not really important of what I was daydreaming about. It seemed like minutes until the door open. I snapped and looked at the person, thinking it would be my savior. But it was not. It was a lady with long blonde hair and fainted blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a black apron._

"_Good evening miss, Itachi-sama had told me to tell you that dinner is now served for you. I will escort you to the dining room, if you please." She stated it so professionally as if it was memorized. I sat up right away, quite discomfited then I got up from bed. She saw me in my pajamas and she smiled. "I'll lead you to a dressing room; let's get you turned out before dinner."_

_It sounded like fun, like I was having a friend and we had to play dress up. I agreed on coming with her. She led me to her room in another part of the house. Her room was spacious too. It made me think again if she was a family member but by the way she called this "Itachi" as a master, I didn't think so._

_She got a little verdant dress from her cabinet and showed it to me. It was really pretty; it had a big ribbon at the back too. It was at knee length and it didn't have any sleeves, but I wore it anyway. I can't reject an offer from her. The dress was really appealing and it matches the color of my eyes too as I looked at myself at the mirror. I looked back at her and she was holding a pair of green flats. "Attire is not complete without the shoes or sandals." Her smile was so kind that I didn't know how to repay her. I just thanked her and hugged her. She stroked my hair and led me back to the main part of the house._

"_Now, are you ready to eat?" She asked me._

_I told her that I was. So she accompanied me to the dining room. She was really gorgeous, I adore her beauty. She was too kind and loving. I never met someone like her, except for the one who saved me. I asked her who this "Itachi-sama" was because I really was curious._

"_Haha, you don't know the name of the person who brought you here?" She giggled._

_I was dazed upon hearing it. Itachi-sama was the person who brought me here and he's called as "master." I asked her why he was called a master. "He owns this mansion now." She alleged._

_I was having deep thoughts again, until I realized that the place was big and it took us time to go to the dining room. We reached the dining room and I was dumbfounded as I feasted my eyes on the food served on the extensive, glossed, ligneous table. My stomach grumbled and I didn't want to jump and devour the whole meal. That would seem nasty. Instead I walked slowly towards a chair and lightly sat on it. The humane lady I met poured water into my goblet and stood beside me with the carafe on her hands, in case I wanted more water. I was uneasy. Having her by my side with the carafe for me just didn't seem right. It felt so new. It was like being a princess but a friend for a slave. It was just uncanny._

_I looked at my food and almost dribbled on it. I got a hold of the fork and knife and started dining on my meal. _

"_Miss Ino, please be with my little Sasu-chan until I'll come back." A voice from the other room stated. My friend placed the carafe beside me and excused herself and went to do her assigned task. I was alone again until Itachi-sama came into the scene. He came from the kitchen and as he saw me, he flashed out a smile and took a seat in front of me, which was kind of irritating because I really didn't like eating with someone looking at me. I would feel awkward. He crossed his arms and placed them on the table, he then rested his face on his arms. It took me a while to partake food. His look makes me aware of my actions. _

"_Are you hungry?" He asked me while exhaling. I just looked at him. If I nodded, he might think of me as an animal that is somewhat pitiful or maybe someone who needs to know how to be responsible. I didn't like that and plus, I didn't want him to be troubled for me again. He stood up and went to my side of the table. He stood behind me and bent over. He held onto my hands and sliced the meat himself. He let my hands go and sat beside me, staring at me again, staring if I would eat it or not. No matter what I do, he is always concerned about me. I couldn't do anything but eat right beside him. Eat with him looking at me. And eat my meal consciously with him around. I wanted to stop this embarrassment. So I looked at him and asked him, "Itachi-sama, why are you doing this?"_

"_Oh so you know my name already, well, it's because I care for you." He said._

"_Yeah, no, I mean, why did you save me in the first place?"_

"_I can't just leave you, it was freezing that night." He smiled._

_I didn't want to question him. I knew he was hiding something but I have to find it out on my own. I can't just go and question him like a suspect like that. "Ah, I see." I said as I continue slicing the meat. I finished my food and dabbed my cheeks with the table napkin. I stood up and thanked my savior for the luscious nourishment. He too stood up and took my hand. "Come, I'll show you to your room." He said. He walked slowly and went up the stairs at a snails' pace. I looked at our hands which were gripped together. I blushed at the sight even though I was still twelve that time, it didn't cross my mind that he was actually walking slowly with me. I was so young that romance was still a minor detail to me. We took a left turn as we reached the second story or level until we reached this room with a crystal stone on the door knob. "Here, this is your room." He told me and let my hand go. It seemed like he was not coming with me inside the room. It would seem to be another uninspiring night. I went inside the room and was astonished, the room was spacious. The bed was huge too, and there was an enormous mirror by the closet. As I was busy sightseeing in wonder in the room, he gently closed the door. At the sound of the doors' close, I came to life and looked at the shut door. I felt so empty. He was gone. I didn't want him to leave. The room became dull and lifeless. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. I didn't like what I was seeing. I was dressed in luxury yet a smile not drawn on my face. I splashed my face with water and welcomed a new life._

"Do you now know why he picked you up, Sakura-san?" Naruto still so curious, asked.

"I won't spoil you just yet, okay? You have to be patient Naruto-kun." Sakura asked and avowed.

The door opened and Naruto quickly looked at who he was. It was Itachi's younger brother, the one who saved the blond. "Sakura; is the boy all right?" he asked.

The pink-haired girl bowed, "Yes Sasuke-sama, he's fine now, but his cells are still recovering and his bruises are soon to disappear."

"That's good." Sasuke took one more glance at the little boy and smirked to himself. "Thank you for treating him well Sakura, please bathe him later on." He was about to leave the room but the noisy Naruto shouted. "Excuse me mister!"

Sasuke looked at him with his deep eyes. "I-I just want to say thank you." Naruto blushed while rubbing his hands under his blanket. Sasuke sneered and he then went out the patients' room. He just came in to check on the boy.


	4. Kazoku means Family

CHAPTER FOUR: Kazoku means Family

"Ahh, what a sunny afternoon it is." The blond stated as he was walking in the garden of tomatoes and wild flowers. _I know it's weird._

"The sun is so yellow and the sky is so blue. I've never seen such blueness." He said as he continues on walking with his head up high until he stepped on something. Naruto looked at it and bent down to get a clearer view. It was something with orange fur. He lifted his foot and the creature jumped on him and started scratching his face.

"WAAAA…!! Get this thing off me..!! ANYONE HELP ME!!! WAAAA…!" Naruto cried out, running wildly around the garden with arms flapping like a chicken. "HELP…!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura, from the inside of the mansion came running as soon as she heard Naruto shouting. "I think it's obvious, there's a creature on me. And it's ripping out my flesh." Naruto stopped running and explained calmly, his right arm on his waist and his left arm is lifted like a teacher lecturing in a class, despite the situation he's in.

"Oh my… Kyuubi! Down…boy!!" Sakura commanded the little creature. The animal jumped off from the poor boy and left little Naruto with scratches on his cheeks. Sakura came to him quickly and brought him to the clinic. "Great, your wounds just got healed and now you're out of bed rest and out of the house and for that you just got more injuries. Sasuke-sama will not be pleased upon knowing this, no, not at all."

Sakura wiped Naruto's scratches with wet cotton and applied ointment. She then covered it with bandage. "There, now, don't go near Kyuubi for a while. You might get yourself in more danger. Don't take any risks, ok?"

"Fine, I won't." Naruto pursed his lips stubbornly while sitting like a frog.

Nurse Sakura got up and left Naruto. She continued her work.

Meanwhile

In an area between the guestroom and the living room on the first floor was a room for swimming. There where Sasuke is found instead of seeing him in his room reading books. He was relaxing in a Jacuzzi or in a small circular pool where bubbles are aplenty. He was just relaxing by the pool side with his eyes closed. His elbows are rested on the isle. His towel is around his shoulders. He was half-naked.

There was a slight splash on the mini-pool and Sasuke's eyes were to an ajar. It was his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke relaxed again, though he does love his older brother, he didn't want to disturb him or anything.

"Sasuke, look at me" Itachi started the conversation. He hung his towel around his shoulders and held them. Sasuke obeyed his _Aniki_ and looked at him. "What is it, big brother?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "Why did you pick that little blond up? Why'd you bring him home?"

Sasuke, still looking at him replied, "I don't know."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean by you don't know? Don't tell me that you just felt like picking up some strange kid and let him live in our home?" He was not satisfied with the answer "I don't know", it didn't sound like respect. He wanted a straight, clear and sensible answer from his brother.

"…just felt like picking up some strange kid and let that kid live in our home? Now, where have I seen that scene before?" Sasuke was looking straight at Itachi.

"Gah, I have other things to do. You better give me a proper answer the next time I'll ask you." Itachi then went out of the pool and headed straight to the bathroom. Sasuke watches as his brother leaves the room.

Naruto, on the other hand, was on the balcony. He was envisioning on the things that had came to pass him for the past few weeks. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he was beaten up senselessly by some random guy and that he woke up feeling like heaven. He was looking back on the day some cool guy came to the scene and saved him. Some angel or guardian came to him that fateful day and rescued him.

The gentle breeze hit Naruto's face. Naruto was leaning unto the balcony railing. He didn't take note of the surroundings. He just cherished the heavenly feeling. He took a deep breath long until he yawned. His eyes were slightly closing until a sound of a footstep was heard. Naruto slowly looked at the person before him. He gulped as he took full view of the person.

"Good afternoon Itachi-sama." Naruto uttered with respect.

"-sama…? I'm not your master." Itachi replied with total seriousness making Naruto drown in fear.

"…but your brother rescued me. I should repay him by being a servant to your family."

Itachi went near the blond and held Naruto's hand high against the wall. Itachi's other hand lifted Naruto's face. "Don't be so humble, idiot." Naruto's cheeks blushed by how he was treated but at the same time, he was afraid.

Itachi creased his eyebrows and closed his eyes. "But if you want to work for us then you may, so that you'd be a help in our home, not just another bother. In fact, I would really welcome you if you would serve us, but you share a role in our family now, you're a part of it. Hmph, I'm not the right person to be telling you these." By that, Itachi let Naruto go and started to leave, leaving Naruto all confused up.

"I'm a part of the family?" Naruto thought to his self. "But how…?"

Naruto went back inside the mansion and out of the balcony. He went down the lengthened staircase and tiptoed across the room to reach the door to the open, hoping that nobody would see or hear him roaming around the mansion. He quietly forced down the knob of the door and opened it gently. He took one small step forward.

"Ahem, and you're going…where?" Sakura stood a few steps behind Naruto with her right eyebrow raised up, arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"I was just going to take some fresh air…" Naruto quickly thought of an answer.

"Haha, very funny Naruto, there's a balcony on the second floor. Don't you dare attempt to get your revenge on Kyuubi, Don't be like that." Sakura moved forward and closed the door. Naruto sighed and dragged himself to his room. He lay down on his bed, quite bored long until he slept.


	5. SasuNaru Encounter twist

CHAPTER FIVE -part one-: SasuNaru Encounter (twist)

Sasuke was on the white and spotless living room with his eye glasses on, reading a book so that he could find inspiration for his novel. Yeah, Sasuke is a novelist.

_(A.N: Sorry about the late information that Sasuke is a novelist, my original plot got lost so I lost track of what I should write…most of what I'm writing now is not a part of my original plot. I'm just trying to connect the events which happened in the plot I had when I was still 11 years old)_

"Excuse me Sasuke-sama, dinner is now served." Sakura politely stated beside. Sasuke glanced at Sakura without moving his head. "Where is he?" Sasuke asks.

"You mean the blond boy?" Sakura replies. "He's in his room."

Sasuke took his glasses off and positioned it inside a casing. "I see." He placed the casing inside his pocket.

"I'll call him for you, Sasuke-sama, if you want."

Sasuke closed his book and stood up. "No, I'll call him myself." Sasuke walked right pass Sakura. She turned around. "Sasuke-sama…" Sasuke looked at her.

"His name is Naruto."

Sasuke smiled. He continued his way to the blond boy's room.

He opened the door and saw a sleeping blond. He was not sure whether to wake him up so that he could eat with him or leave him asleep so that he could get all the rest he needs. He stood beside Naruto's bed, thinking what to do. Naruto moved his arm and hugged his pillow. Sasuke looked at him as he sleeps. His face is so smooth and he's asleep, he turns into an angel when he sleeps and transforms into a demon when he wakes up. He looks so innocent. Sasuke sat beside Naruto and looked at him, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't mind waiting, he was astonished by how this blond looks. He was appealing.

Sasuke sat on the bed and his hands were about to hold the face of Naruto, but he forced them not to. It would leave a scar if Naruto woke up with Sasuke's hands on Naruto's face. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes began to open slightly, showing his little cerulean eyes. Sasuke stood up straightly and looked at the blond. Naruto looked at him. Sasuke found the boy charming as the blond looked at him. Naruto's mind started to process that the guy beside him was his savior and that he needs to give him utmost respect, his eyes widened. He sat up and jumped out of bed. He bowed down. "Good evening Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. This was the real Naruto, a hyper boy.

"Yeah whatever, now that you're awake, come with me, dinner is served." Sasuke stood up and showed Naruto the door. "What are you waiting for?"

Naruto was dazed upon how Sasuke was treating him. Quickly, Naruto wore his slippers. Naruto could hardly breathe as he passed by Sasuke and went out of the room. Sasuke went out and closed the door. Together, they went down the stairs and together they ate. Sasuke finished eating first then Naruto followed. Sasuke started leaving the Dining room and went to the living room. He got his books and was about to go to his room.

"Sasuke-sama…" Naruto stood up and came a bit closer, "…thank you."

Sasuke didn't look back. "Naruto…" He said in a serious voice, "…come with me." Naruto looked at him as he climbed up the stairs. He went along with his savior.

They entered Sasuke's room. Naruto was astounded. The room was really expansive. An enormous wardrobe on the right corner of the room, beside the mirror was made out of silver and was covered with black jewels. There was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The bed was covered with silk and the floor was covered with white velvet. There was a wide-screen TV in front of the bed and huge stereos beside it. Beside the bed was a bookshelf, filled with angst, drama and mysterious books, it also has stories from Edgar Allan Poe. A table was placed beside the right book shelf for him to write his books. There was a shoe rack made up of the same materials as the wardrobe just beside the door so that the velvet won't turn out dirty.

Naruto took his slippers off and placed them on the shoe rack. Sasuke returned his book to the shelf and sat on the couch on the left side of the door of the balcony. "Naruto, take a seat." Naruto obeyed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started.

"What is it Sasuke-sama?"

"Don't you ever address me as Master again, ok?"

"…but why, you saved me and you brought me here, I should give you what you deserve, I must give you service!"

"Don't be so stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just defending my thoughts!"

"Well, your defense is ineffectual. If I were you, I would discontinue my effort on upholding my judgment to abate ignominy."

"Whatever you just said, I'm still defending my thoughts!"

"Oh really now, let's see about that." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I must be at least a help to you so that I won't be a problem to you and to your brother!"

"Did my brother mention anything to you?!" Sasuke was worried.

"No, he said nothing."

"Oh, just tell me if ever he mentioned anything to you."

"Okay, is that the only reason why you made me come in your room?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "No."

Clueless Naruto asked, "Then what else is your reason that I came in your room?"

"I want to know more about you, where you came from, your family, your favorites."

Naruto felt something tingly inside. Someone like Sasuke, his savior, wants to know more about him. It was a warm feeling, knowing that someone in the world would actually waste their time knowing more things about a mere person like him. _Darn it, what is this I'm feeling? My heart is pounding heavily._

"So?" Sasuke waits for Naruto's answer.

Naruto alertly and humbled answered. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 14 years old. I don't know who my parents are. I didn't get a clear view of their faces since they always leave me. I always had to find them. But one day, they abandoned me, I was 5 back then, and since that day, I started living all by myself. I never had a permanent home; I go to places which would protect me from the weather. A lot of guys pick on me. They look at me like they want to eat me. They are so scary but I'm not afraid of them. What am I? A loser, why would I be afraid of guys with a scary way of looking at me? Anyway, there was one time where this guy kidnapped me and brought me to a corner on the street. He started taking my clothes off and touching me where he wants to lay his hands on. I bit his hands and kicked his genitals then I ran away! I mean what the fork? I'm not gay to begin with!"

Sasuke was surprised that this blond was sharing much more than what he expected. _What an interesting little dobe, he's not gay huh… "_So Naruto, aside from that, what are the things you love?"

"I love Ramen."

"Aside from food…?"

"Hmm, I love nice people, like you Sasuke-sama" Naruto smiled.

"What have I told you that you should not call me Master, you violated my decree?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just defending my opinion. Why don't you want to be called Master anyway? Isn't it nice to be called Master? I would love to be called Master, but I don't want my friends to call me Master."

"I see."

"So?"

"So…what…?"

"Why don't you want to be called Master?"

"It's alright for me to be called Master by others, but not by you."

"How come…?"

"You belong to my family now."

_Eh, did he just claim me to be a family member? How weird, is he even allowed to do so? Did he sign a contract or what? I'm such in a commotion right now. _"What do you mean by, I belong to your family? We don't have the same bloodline."

"We don't have to have the same bloodline to belong to the same family. Wouldn't you like that? What I have, you may have it too. What you have, I may have it too. For example, a married couple…" Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"So…we're like a married couple. Great, just great…" Naruto yawned.

Sasuke focused his humorless eyes on Naruto. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, none…"

A couple minutes later, Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke gently placed him to his bed and placed a blanket on him. Sasuke took a quick shower and slept on his couch.


	6. A Blond Annoyance

CHAPTER SIX: A Blond Annoyance

_Every single morning I wake up, I feel like I came from the dead. The feeling is just so fresh and lively. I can always compare the feeling I feel when I wake up months ago from the feeling I feel since last week. It's so amazing. Wait, when animals change their habitat, won't they die or at least suffer from the sudden change? How come I didn't suffer? I even love it even more. Oh wait, I'm no animal. Right… Now, why am I comparing myself to an animal? Hmmm, am I even comparing myself to an animal? Why did I get to the topic of animals and their habitats? How do I know these stuffs? Err, why do I always talk to myself whenever I wake up every morning? I'm crazy. No, I can't be crazy. I, Uzumaki Naruto, am never crazy! Hmm, unless getting into trouble with a stupid, crazy animal named Kyuubi is called crazy…then I must be crazy. Saying CRAZY a lot of times makes the word sound weird. It's so weird! Crazy…really weird…_

A sound of a flipped page came about.

_What's that? Oh, it's Sasuke-sama. Why is he always working on that book? Wait, why is Sasuke-sama here? Why am I here? Darn, I think I slept last night here, but why am I on his bed? He couldn't have carried me here. Does it mean he cares for me? Where did he sleep? Did he sleep beside me? That's awkward. No, I don't think he slept beside me. So where did he sleep? He's really my savior. This is so cool. I have a guardian who is always by my side even though he looks scary. And, what's with that book? Why is he so busy with that? What's in it? Should I ask him? Nah, he looks busy. I don't want to disturb him. Maybe I can ask, but I don't think that this is the proper time. Oh no, he saw me looking at him. Darn, must pretend to be asleep!_

_He's not saying anything; did he really see me looking at him? Maybe he didn't. I'll take a peek. Eh? He's not there? Where is he? Where'd he go? Nope, not there, not there, not there… Where is he? Well, maybe I can peek what's inside the book. I must hurry so that I won't get caught. But is it the right thing to do? The bed is too soft. I don't want to leave the bed. Err; I really want to see what he was writing. I'll just come back to bed after a small peek._

Naruto sat up and looked at the book which Sasuke used a while ago. Naruto stood up and tiptoed to the table beside the bookshelf. He knelt down before the table and took a peek. He held the book's cover and attempted to open it. _This is it. I'm gonna see what's inside!"_

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice stated from behind. He came from the bathroom.

_Darn it. I'm a goner. _"I-I w-was trying to s-see your work…" Naruto replied. _Wow, how truthful of me. Oh how I hate myself._

"…see my works? Who gave you the permission to do so?" Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

_This is it. Goodbye cruel world. _Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke was approaching. He didn't take his hands off the book cover yet. _Spare me. T_T_

_Eh?_

His golden hair was being brushed by the pale and gentle hands. Naruto abruptly opened his eyes from that unexpected happening.

_He didn't hit me._

"Go ahead."

"Eh?"

"Go ahead and read it. I'm not stopping you."

"Why didn't you hit me?"

"Why would I hit you?"

"Never mind…"

_I really thought that he would hit me. I guess that he's not that kind of person. He's brushing my hair using his very hands. Am I embarrassed? Waa, this is so weird. It is making my cheeks really rosy. I feel different._

"I thought that you want to look at my works?" Sasuke stopped his hands from brushing the boy's hair and rested his fingers between the tresses of the blond.

"Would you want me to?"

"No, but you may look at it if you want."

_What? What a confusing person! _"Oh, I won't look at it then, but if you're done with it, may I be the first one to read it and to comment?" Naruto smiled. "May I be your first fan?"

Sasuke grinned and gave a stroke to Naruto's hair. "Stop dreaming." Sasuke took a seat and grab hold of his pen. He continued what he was doing before he went to the bathroom. Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke and leaned on the table. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "hey Sasuke-sama, what is your novel about?"

"This novel is about how an imprudent and thoughtless person converted the heart of an aloof being."

"How did the person convert the being's heart?"

"There was something about that irrational person that brought feelings for the hardhearted one. The cold individual felt his frozen heart melting due to the foolish one. Every day, the foolish one would wake him up and annoy him or would even show him lame tricks. The foolish one would even drag the serious one outside the house and introduce his friends to the cold individual. The serious one then knew what the finishing piece was, the piece which would complete the puzzle of his life. It was the foolish one. The one who made him realize that there was more in life with friends than the life he had when he was being isolated from other faceless people."

"Wow, that's great!"

"It's not great in my story."

"Why?"

"The cold person wasn't the one for the foolish one. The cold person decided to tell the foolish person that he actually feels something for him."

"HIM…?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, they're both guys!"

"This is just a story. Most girls prefer these kinds of stories. That's why I must go through this kind of toleration so that my novel would be unusual and distinctive. Not only would it be unique but it too would be successful."

"Oh…then, what hap----…?" Sasuke's cellular phone beeped and it cut Naruto's question short. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he read the message on his phone.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "I have to go downstairs, there's something I have to settle. Anyway, I prepared the bathtub for you. You may take a bath now." Sasuke stood up and then went away.

"Th-thank you…"

_Who could have called him? Did his brother call him? Is it an emergency? He prepared the tub for me? What am I? Some kid who can't turn a faucet on? Is he looking down on me? I hope not. Gah, I have to take a bath. Sasuke-sama might get disappointed if he came back here and saw me still kneeling on the floor with clothes from yesterday. Right, my clothes, should I wear this garment again? I have no choice._

Naruto went on foot to the bathroom. _Wow, is this really a bathroom? It's so huge! There's a huge mirror too! I just don't get why they need a huge mirror. They would see their selves completely naked. Haha, that's a funny thing to imagine and at the same time, it's weird. Hmm, the word WEIRD is starting to sound weird to me. Err, ok, I got to take a bath._

Naruto took his clothes off and dipped inside the bath tub. _Wow, its warm, I could stay here forever. _Naruto looked around, exploring the new scene. A towel together with underwear and a pair of grey Bermuda shorts or shorts at knee length and a white turtleneck sweater was hanging on the bathroom door. There was a pair of white sneakers right beside the bathroom door.

_Am I the one who's supposed to wear them? I don't guess Sasuke-sama would wear clothes like that._

Naruto took his time in taking a bath. "Yosh, I'm done".He went out of the tub to get the towel. He wiped his body dry. _The towel is so soft, why is every cloth in this place soft? Am I gonna live here forever? Err, that huge mirror is annoying. Okay, I'm dry, I'm gonna try this clothes on. They smell so good. It's so comfortable. Now, time to put on the sneakers, hmm? There's a note._

"Wear this outside the room, you're gonna leave a mark on the spotless velvet rug in my room. –Sasuke-"

_Oh, so it is meant for me. Okay, I'll go try it on outside._ Naruto went outside the room with his dripping hair and his white and soft clothes on. He tried the sneakers on and it was a perfect fit.

"So …" Sasuke was not in the mood. His eyes weren't emotionless. It showed out loneliness but Naruto who is as blunt as ever didn't even notice how depressed Sasuke was. He is not aware of the situation he is in. "…you decided to try it on."

_Why does he pop in times I don't expect him to? How does he know my whereabouts anyway? _"Yeah, I saw them hanging, so I thought that maybe the clothes were for me since you made me use your bathroom. You're not the kind of person to be wearing these kinds of clothes. You're more of the nerdy type."

"Nerdy type…?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, trying to bury the misery he had in him.

"I-I mean, you're more of the person who wears long sleeved polo with ties or vests. The kind of person who would rather wear slacks instead of cargo pants, someone who reads all day and write all night, you're that kind of person."

"Is that how you view an intellectual?"

"No, that's how I view you."

"A nerdy type…?"

"Just forget that I ever said that nerdy type thing!" _Jeez, this guy is hard to deal with._

Sasuke looked at the little blond boy. He's sweet-smelling and he looked so fresh. He was gonna miss that scene. "Naruto, your hair is dripping on the floor."

_Oops…_

"Gah…" Sasuke passed Naruto and went to the bathroom. He came back with a towel hung around his arm.He opened out the towel and towel dried Naruto's hair.

_Is this really Sasuke-sama? Why is he drying my hair? I can dry it myself. He cares too much for me or maybe he just cares because the floor would get wet._

"There, next time, you dry your hair off. It would dampen your clothes, and if your clothes would dry upwhile you're in it, it would cause you illness. I wouldn't like that, would you?"

_He does care for me. Is this the feeling of having a family? I kinda like it. _"No, I wouldn't."

"Hmm…?"

"…because I know that you wouldn't like it. If you wouldn't like it, then I wouldn't like it too."

"That's good, don't catch any diseases, I'm implementing that decree."

_He's really my knight in shining armor. Haha… that sounded so weird. But yeah, he really is my hero. _"Yes Sasuke-sama."

"Don't defy this decree, ok?" Sasuke was showing concern to the little blond but the boy didn't notice. "I mean it."

"I'll try not to."

"Ok, we're going somewhere by the following day." Naruto nodded. Sasuke took the towel off and went inside the bathroom to hang the towel behind the door.

_We're going somewhere? I'm going out of the house? Where would he be taking me? I can't wait. Oh yeah, I don't know where this place is. Well, near or far from home, it doesn't matter anymore; I know that I'm safe under the wings of my angel. He's the angel who would even dare to protect me from falling hails or rising needles. I believe in him. I believe in everything he'd do. I trust him._


	7. Has Sasuke Changed?

CHAPTER SEVEN: Has Sasuke changed?

Naruto grabbed an apple from the fridge and he made himself comfortable on the kitchen table. Sasuke, who came from the other room, came walking to Naruto. He took a seat in front Naruto and leaned on the table.

"Sasuke-sama, is any of the matter?" Naruto asked, biting the apple.

"No…none…How's your apple going…?" Sasuke said, making the conversation longer.

"Delicious."

"That's good; apples can make an individual salubrious." Sasuke smiled. "That way, you won't get sick that easily."

_Is this really Sasuke-sama, he's using a lot of words to me lately. He's even spending a lot of time for me. He could use this time for writing his books. Wee, Sasuke-sama prioritizes me. He cares for me. Finally, he's having quality time with me._

Sasuke leaned his head on the table. He was breathing peacefully but he wasn't asleep. Naruto looked at him; he was new to how Sasuke was acting. _Maybe he just needs rest. _Naruto rose up from his chair and stood beside his Master. "Sasuke-sama, are you okay? Maybe I can help you to your room. You may rest there." Naruto held Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stood up with his head tilt down and Naruto showed fear in his eyes.

"I w-would really t-take you to your room." Naruto, quite shaking, said. "It wouldn't be much of a problem, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke immediately faced him and placed his hand on the hair of the blond and started patting it. "Naruto, you don't have to do much for me. Just feel comfortable with me, ok? Don't roam around acting like I'm your master, I'm just a person like you. I don't want you to serve me. Please…Naruto…" Sasuke stopped patting the head of the blond. "You should finish that apple; it's starting to turn brown." Sasuke left the little blond in the kitchen and went to his room to resume writing.

Naruto was speechless. The things Sasuke told him kept on repeating inside his brain. "Please…Naruto…" the fainted whisper touched him the most. It was unusual for the little blond to hear those sincere words from a person like Sasuke.

Naruto finished his apple and went upstairs. He took his sneakers off and knocked at Sasuke's door. He slightly opened it and placed his sneakers on the shoe rack. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke was writing on his novel again. He blinked as he heard Naruto's voice. He turned around. "Sasuke, may I come in?"

"You're already in."

"Sorry, were you busy?"

"I still am."

"Oh sorry, I'll just slip outside then." Naruto got his sneakers and attempted to open the door. "You may stay if you want." Sasuke stopped Naruto from going outside.

Naruto turned around and started walking slowly to Sasuke. He sat on the couch beside the balcony. He was quiet. He was just looking at Sasuke as he was writing his novel. Sasuke, with his glasses on, was focusing on his work. "I haven't told you how the story ended yet, right?" he said suddenly.

"Eh, n-no…"

"Well, as I said, the cold human was not the person for the foolish one."

_I just came to check on him then I end up listening to the ending of his story. It's just awkward but at least I like his story. Well, I like it so far. _"Did the foolish one reject the cold man's love?"

"It's not that he rejected it but rather, the cold man was too late on telling the foolish one how he feels. The foolish one already had a significant other and that he had to stay away. They were going to live in another country."

"B-but, the cold man converted right? He renewed his heart, why didn't the foolish one realize the love the cold one had for him?"

"As foolish as ever, he never realizes anything."

"So how did the cold man end?"

"He was living isolated from everyone. He was as cold as ever. No person could ever melt the frozen ice on his heart. He never shed tears again. He became more emotionless and he stays at home every day."

"Did the foolish one know?"

"No, not a single clue, he was happy with his significant other."

"Would the foolish one get to know?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be too late. The cold one had already died from depression."

"But you said he was emotionless, why was he depressed?"

"No human is emotionless. Feelings were meant to be there. Depression was just caged inside. He forced to keep it inside. But when it escaped, there was no way to lock it in again."

"That's sad." Naruto started to cry. "Stupid, foolish one stayed with the cold one for years and yet he didn't get the point that the cold one loves him. The cold one became human already and yet he didn't even try to look deep inside why he changed so much. He changed for him. And now, the cold one is dead and even if he now knows what he feels, what can he do? He can't bring the dead back to life. He can't turn back the time and avoid meeting the significant other. He just can't turn back the time! And what's worse, the cold man died as the person he was before, not the way how the foolish one changed him to be. Why is your story like this? It's really upsetting!"

Sasuke placed on a normal look and sat beside him. He placed one of his arms around him. "Naruto, it's just a story. It's fantasy. Don't cry anymore. You would look ugly."

Naruto snuggled between Sasuke's arms. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's head and comforted him. They stayed in this position for minutes.

Then Naruto slightly opened his eyes._ His presence is warm. There's something about it that could calm my storms. His presence is warm, so warm._

"Are you feeling better now, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he moves his head to Naruto's shoulders. "Yeah…"

Sasuke raised Naruto's face; he looked deeply into his eyes and wiped his tears using his thumb. "I don't want to see you sad. If you'll ever cry again, I'm not sure if I'll be the person who would wipe your tears away… so let me be the last one to do so, Naruto…"

_Sasuke is being so kind to me._

Sasuke got up and went back to writing. He was just focusing on his novel. Then a knock came about. The door opened and the person who was at the door was none other than Itachi.

Itachi looked at the blond as he approaches his younger brother. He bent a little and whispered something to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly opened it. "Ok, I know, big brother."

Itachi touched Sasuke's shoulder one more time and gave out a sigh. He glanced at Naruto and went outside the room. Naruto was bothered. "Hey Sasuke, what did your brother tell you?"

"It was nothing."

"Oh, tell me Sasuke, please?"

"He said that Sakura cooked rice balls for me."

"Wow, she cooks?"

"Yeah, don't tell her that I told you."

"That's so cool. Hey Sasuke, can I taste the rice balls?"

"He also told me that he wants my share because he loves rice balls, so I gave it to him. I am not fond of eating rice balls anyway."

"Oh…"

"I didn't know that you like rice balls."

"I just wanted to try, but it is okay."

"Ahh…"

"Could I try if ever she again cooks?"

"I can't assure you that."

"How come…?"

"Nothing, I'll try to secure you one if ever I'd remember."

"Oh ok, thanks."

There was a moment of silence. Naruto was still looking at Sasuke as he writes his novel. He could see that Sasuke wasn't really concentrating. He looked upset. "Ey Sasuke…"

Sasuke tilted his head. He rested his elbows on the table and placed his wrists on his temples. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but can you please give me a little time for myself? I need my personal space for now."

Naruto looked at him. "U-Uhhh, s-sure Sasuke, I'm sorry to disturb you." Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door quietly and proceeded outside.

"What's wrong with him? What changed his mood? Did I do something to upset him? Was it because I talked to him out of nowhere? Was I that much of a bother? How I wish to know… Can I at least have a sign on how Sasuke is feeling? Sasuke… why was he so distracted? I just have to know. Sasuke…" Naruto was walking along the corridors, back and forth. He was thinking why Sasuke was acting like that and if it was his fault why he was like that. He couldn't stand the thought that he was the reason why Sasuke was acting like that. Naruto went to his room and lay down on his bed. He covered his head with a pillow. After some time, the door opened abruptly and Naruto sat up alertly due to the sudden opening of the door. He saw his savior with his worried look on, his arm resting on the door and he was slightly tired, like he ran from his room to Naruto's. "Naruto, I'm sorry for telling you those stuffs. I realized that you weren't meant to hear those. I know I said it just a little bit too much, maybe the story just came in me. I'm really sorry Naruto."

Naruto, still sitting on the bed was clueless. Sasuke was apologizing…in many words? This was really weird. "E-eh…? You didn't really do anything to hurt me Sasuke, but whatever you did, I accept your apology, whatever the reason is, I will always accept your apology, because I know that you will never do anything to harm me or to hurt me. You're my savior and I believe in you. I trust you…"

Sasuke was speechless.

"Right Sasuke…?" Naruto wanted to hear Sasuke's answer. Sasuke took a long time to answer that question and finally he answered but with a gentle smile. "…right…" Naruto smiled.

"But Naruto, you should remember these things I told you, one day; you won't get to hear this sincerity anymore from me. Be thankful that I'm in the mood to entertain you today." Sasuke turned back and walked to his room, still Naruto was curious.

Naruto left his mind thinking, wandering around space and confused. He was thinking why Sasuke was like that, if it was his fault and what he would have for lunch, would it be ramen or not? Let's leave Naruto's thoughts for himself and himself only. Naruto also wondered if there were any rice balls left, in case Itachi didn't finish them all. He went downstairs to check the rice balls if there were still any.

"What are you looking for Naruto-kun?" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-san, oh, I was looking if there were any rice balls left, Sasuke said that you cooked rice balls."

"Rice balls…? I didn't…"

"I ate them all." Itachi, out of nowhere appeared.

"Oh, I was too late then. Hehe…" Naruto looked at both of them. Sakura looked at Itachi and Itachi was looking at no one. He was just closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they were already set on Sakura. Sakura looked away. Itachi turned around. "Sakura, come with me…" Itachi proceeded to the kitchen. Sakura followed as commanded. Naruto was left alone again. This gave him the opportunity to sneak out of the house.

Meanwhile

"Itachi-sama, d-do you know what Naruto was talking about? W-why was he talking about rice balls?" Sakura asked.

"That's why I want you to come with me. I want to have a talk with you."

"Sir, please continue."

"Sakura, could you recall what Naruto mentioned a while ago…? He said that Sasuke told him that you cooked rice balls, right?"

"Yes, it was very perplexing. What did he mean by that?"

"Sasuke lied to him…"

"Huh?"

"You said that you didn't cook any rice balls, am I right?."

"Yes sir."

"Then so he lied."

"But you said you ate them."

"Even so, you didn't cook any rice balls. He was still being economical with the truth."

"Oh yes."

"And plus…"

"Yes sir…?"

"…there were never any rice balls to begin with." Itachi then left her.


End file.
